zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody GIR
Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood (hence the name) that the producers snuck in, because Jhonen wanted a GIR covered in blood in an episode, but Nickelodeon prohibited this action. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen decided to sneak in frames of bloody GIR in about just about every episode after the refusal. This image can only be seen in frame-by-frame viewing. Otherwise it will be a flash, or, in some cases, blend into the movement of the animation. It is believed by many fans that this image caused the show to be cancelled. This was not the case, as Nickelodeon found out about the image AFTER the show's cancellation. The true reason behind the series’ cancellation was the lack of viewers. Known Appearances * Mortos Der Soulstealer Watch closely for Bloody Gir in the last two frames of the pipes that come out of Zim's house, just before the logo of the Swollen Eyeball and Dib. (Theme song) * Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Watch closely as the final pig goes through the Space Time Object Replacement Device when the portal flashes white. A very faint image of Bloody Gir can be seen. * Plague of Babies During the Voot Ship crash sequence, you will notice several instances of Bloody Gir looking into the window at the left side of the screen. *'Tak: The Hideous New Girl' 1. Watch as Tak's ship falls from space. As it crashes, Bloody Gir is faintly visible at the center of the screen. 2. As the meat ship lands, when the door is about to be completely opened, near the back wheels of the ship, a Bloody Gir is seen. * Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars Watch as the Almighty Tallest discovers the Resisty's Vort ship. A Bloody Gir appears on Purple's head as he says, "That's a Vort Ship." * The Frycook What Came from All That Space During a flashback of when Zim first started working, a scene is shown when alien customers start spitting their soda at him. When this is going on watch the window, a very familiar ship passes by. When it does to the left of Zim's head you see Bloody Gir on the ship. * Game Slave 2 At the start of the episode when the flaming piggies fly past the moon, a Bloody Gir can be seen near the tail of the top middle one. * The Most Horrible X-mas Ever When Dib is attacking the mutant Santa, Bloody Gir is seen in his mouth under his tongue. * Door to Door When the Poop Dog is talking to the students The screen turns to students sitting next to Zim. In the center of the screen, a very faint image of Bloody Gir was inserted. * Dark Harvest When the chase between Zim and Dib starts, you can faintly see one eye of Bloody Gir. * The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot As the microwave explodes, in the bottom-right corner, Bloody Gir has been spotted. The background is red, so it might not as easy to spot in the background as other ones. * The Girl who Cried Gnome Before Zim's face is shown on TV, Dib is seen near a roof that is attached to a green house. A Bloody Gir can be seen around the roof. * Planet Jackers As Zim is zooming in on Invader Scutch, the top-right part of the biggest planet is a Bloody Gir. * Walk of Doom ''' When Zim and Gir get in the taxi, in the mirror by Zim's head is Bloody Gir. * '''The Best of Invader Zim DVD When they are showing the clip where ZIM is saying to GIR "Little fellow, you're so cute!" and GIR says "I am!" EXACTLY after Dib hits Zim with a candy cane, you can see a very faint bloody GIR. So far, these are the only ones that have been both found and confirmed. 'Tips on How to find Bloody GIR' Look for the eyes. Everything else might be unclear, but the eyes are still bright red. *The one from Mortos Der Soulstealer is the easiest to find. Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars is the hardest. Do the easiest first. *In some cases get close to your TV. *If you are watching it on DVD or VHS, you can pause the system you are watching it on and go into frame-by-frame mode. (The mode can be started by pressing the 'pause' button and then repeatedly pressing the 'next' button. Also bear in mind that starting this mode is varied by both the age of your system and the brand, so check the owner's manual for details.) This is one of the easiest ways to find a hidden image on any VHS tape or DVD disc. It is also a way to spot animation errors. *Another tip : Don't watch episodes online if you're looking for Bloody Gir. The compression artifacts will confuse you, and they can be mistaken for the outline of Bloody Gir. If you're looking for one, use the DVDs or the Netflix instant view. Category:Canceled Characters